


Dependence Syndrome

by Ji_chan



Series: Policeman!Aomine/Pilot!Kise AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's just the way they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependence Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Fujimaki-sensei, no profit taken. Policeman/Pilot AU. Un-betaed.

“Kise-san,” Tanaka asked, biting from his pizza piece. “Why don’t you become a housewife?”

“Huh?” Kise looked at him in shock. “Why should I? And why a ‘wife’?”

“Well, a househusband?” the boy tilted his head to the side. “I mean, you’re a pretty good cook, right? Chief Aomine earns enough for both of you to be okay. And if you weren’t away for weeks when you have your duty journeys he wouldn’t be so horny, gloomy and simply evil. We’d like that.”

“Whatcha blabbin’ about, you shrimp,” Aomine entered the room and lightly hit his subordinate on the head. “Wanna be disguised as a schoolgirl at the next mission?”

“Ouch! Chief Aomine, that’s what I call evil!”

“Like I care, idiot,” Aomine settled at the table and took a piece of Kise’s home-made pizza. “Shut ya trap when you don’t know a thing.”

Tanaka pouted and looked at Kise. Kise put off his apron and sat beside Aomine, smiling.

“That would be boring, wouldn’t it?” he asked.

Tanaka leaned on the table, sulking.

“Well, maybe not a househusband, but something around the area?” he watched Aomine from the corner of his eye. “You see, when you’re away for more than a week, chief becomes an Oni! We have to come and go with no sounds. No speaking, no phone talking, no breathing. Otherwise it’s a ‘BANG!’ and you may end up dead. And we’re police, right? It’s never quiet at the police headquarters.”

“I can see that!” Kise laughed.

Aomine just ‘hmph’ed and took another piece of pizza. Kise was at home for three days already, and he himself didn’t have much work to do, so they spent quite some time together. Aomine was in a good mood. That’s why he took his youngest subordinate to eat with them – the guy deserved it by finding their latest target all by himself.

“So?” Tanaka asked Kise, and Aomine rolled his eyes – the guy just never knew when to stop.

Kise put his head on his arms and smiled again.

“No can do, Tanaka-kun,” he said. “I love my job.”

“But don’t you too get lonely?”

“’Course I do!” Kise exclaimed. “And horny. And gloomy. And evil too.”

“Kise-san evil?” Tanaka even jumped up. “Can’t believe it.”

Kise burst out laughing. Aomine followed, choking.

“That guy has a long vicious streak up his pretty ass, believe me,” he said when his breathing steadied.

“That’s not it, Aomine-cchi!” Kise elbowed him, before turning to Tanaka again. “Once I almost crushed a plane when landing. Was too distracted thinking about how I’ll see Aomine-cchi after almost two monthes. And all my crew is also very careful when we’re on business trips for two weeks or more.”

“Then why not stay on the ground?”

“No can do. That’s just how we’re made, both Aomine-cchi and me,” Kise put his hand on top of Aomine’s. “Since you’re a Matori too, I’ll explain the way you’ll understand faster. You see, Tanaka-kun, me and Aomine-cchi, we’re like drugs to each other. Once we part, it’s not even on the level of longing, it’s more like withdrawal, with no chance of overcoming the dependence. But what’s the opposite to withdrawal syndrome to the drug addicts?”

Tanaka thought for some time.

“Hmm… isn’t it an overdose?” he finally said.

“Correct,” Kise said, his smile kind of sad. “We’re not good when we’re together 24/7. We even broke up twice while studying at the uni, all because of too much time together.”

“And our friends climbed the wall too,” Aomine laughed a little. “Said it’s like a roller-coaster.”

“Eh? How so?” Tanaka asked.

Aomine just shrugged, so Kise answered.

“Jealousy. Quarreling, fighting, then making up, making out, even when in public, and wooing over each other till the sweetness made them puke.”

“So just don’t ask stupid questions, chibisuke,” Aomine yawned. “And go home already, the Q&A corner is over.”

Tanaka pouted again, watching the clock.

“But it’s only 9 P.M.,” he whined.

“Or you get the chance to see the ‘making out’ part in progress,” Aomine grinned.

The guy jumped up in a blink. The ‘chief-and-his-lover’ stories were like legends throughout Matori for being too intense to handle, and he still had to get home by public train to see his girlfriend.

“No, thanks. Too much honor. Thank you for having me. Good night.”

 

Kise closed the door and leaned back, on Aomine.

“You’ve scared the kid,” he smiled.

“He’ll handle this,” replied Aomine. “What’s more important…”

“Yeah,” Kise turned around and put his arms around Aomine’s neck. “The ‘make out’ part.”


End file.
